i think of you
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: ['You To Me Are Everything' Series 1/10] "Hey, did you know, when you dream about someone, it means that person is missing you?"


_I do not own Boku no Hero Academia._

* * *

 ** _"If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden."_**

 _ **-Claudia Ghandi**  
_

* * *

 **...**

"Hey, did you know, when you dream of someone, it means that person misses you?"

Shouto reluctantly peered his eyes open, feeling a tiny bit regretful that the serenity had been interrupted. His hand ceased its movement from where he was lazily running his fingers through the spiky yet surprisingly soft ash blond hair as he peeked at the face of his companion. His expression was untroubled and amicable, eyes closed and lips parted in a dallying manner and if not for the continuous gesture of leisurely rubbing his foot from Shouto's ankle, he would have thought the blond was fast asleep.

"Really?" Shouto whispered lowly and relished the calmness the blond was currently emitting. It was not everyday that they had a peaceful conversation like this in which not a single foul word could be heard from his lover's full sentence so he wanted to listen to his placid voice and savor every moment of it.

The blond hummed a little loudly that it vibrated through his chest and Shouto thought his lover was far too gone from fatigue and exhaustion that came along with his three days and two nights trip. Or perhaps it was the relaxed position he was currently situated in that had him stammering instead of continuing the conversation he, himself, had started.

Shouto was lying with his back at a personal favorite sofa while half of Katsuki's body was draped all over Shouto's, enveloping him in warm, comfortable snuggle. His lover's head was resting on his chest as Shouto played with his hair and the accompanied brushing of their feet together added to the domesticity of their relationship.

Katsuki released a soft buzz for the second time. He had something to say, it seemed. Shouto waited as his lover collected his thoughts to continue on berating him with the hanging topic. It was for times like this that he chose to stay in the confines of their apartment rather than making himself productive on the outside world. He would, without a doubt, prefer being idle and immovable if it meant being able to cuddle with his usually explosive and anger-natured lover.

"What do you think?"

It was Shouto's turn to hum in response, pondering and properly paying attention to their chosen topic. "Maybe," he offered. He ought to give a more logical reply to him, something conclusive and would make him sound interested, but Shouto figured he really was too inactive to think and his lover's body warmth was making him sluggish and drowsy.

"I think it's true," Katsuki said, moving his head upwards and glancing at him. Shouto held his gaze as he listened to him. "If two people have an especially strong bond, wouldn't it work that way?"

Shouto stared at him with curiosity. He was wondering what brought this in the first place for the blond to become contemplative about it. When he didn't say anything, Katsuki averted his gaze.

With a short sigh, he continued as though he read what Shouto was thinking, "I fucking dreamt about you."

That lone word caused the spell to break and his trance to shatter. The blond's energy was regained and he came back to himself, though he did nothing to move away from Shouto's grasp.

In hindsight, his lover might be suggesting that Shouto missed him and wanted to see him in the two nights that they were separated, the reason why he appeared on Katsuki's dream. He was probably correct with the former, but with the dream thing, Shouto was not entirely convinced.

"Is that so?"

With his weak reaction, the blond took it objectionably and went to an apparently more impactful approach to get his desired acknowledgment.

"For you to invade my fucking dreams, did you miss me that bloody much?" Katsuki smirked to try to hide his bashfulness and the underlying sentiment beneath his teasing. But Shouto knew him well, he knew where exactly the blond wanted this to advance and what exactly he wanted Shouto to say. Besides, if the blush grazing his lover's cheek was not an indication of his embarrassment, then he did not know what it was from.

"Well, yeah. I did miss you. I was thinking about you all the time, and you probably sensed it," Shouto stated submissively, not at all ashamed to admit his feelings to his lover because one, he was completely honest and two, Katsuki's reaction to his declaration was always amusing to watch.

As expected, the blond's face turned crimson and if he focused heavily, there was a steam coming out from him. He ducked his head lower to conceal his expression but the arm encasing Shouto's body stayed in place. He was murmuring and spewing incoherrent words that if pieced together could be formed as expletives and something that sounded like _'you're so embarrassing, you half and half bastard'_ and _'i was only teasing you, damnit'._

Shouto tightened his hold to his lover, cutting his escape route if he ever decided to get away from him because of too much mortification and self-consciousness. However, the blond only snuggled closer, intimately clingling to him and attaching himself even deeper to him.

"Shouto," Katsuki mumbled, his tone was coated with affection and he was practically purring to Shouto and his embrace.

Shouto pressed his lips to the blond's head. He luxuriated in the familiar scent of his own shampoo from his lover's hair and took pleasure of the existing and within reach presence of him. He was delighted to have him back in his arms like this, even though they only parted for a short period of time.

He did not tell Katsuki that a person might be appearing to one's dream because the dreamer was constantly thinking about that person.

He did not tell him that Katsuki was probably the one who was pining after him resulting Shouto to appear on his dreams.

He did not tell him that perhaps, it was Katsuki who was missing Shouto.

The sun was only rising and the city was only about to get busy, but Shouto already had his day completed. If the event of his lover coming back home was not enough, then this exchange unarguably made it perfect and impeccable.

He was in love and satisfied.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!

 _A/N: okay, first of all i'm sorry, i haven't watch nor read boku no hero academia so i don't really know what i'm doing but based on fanfics and doujinshis, i took a liking to bakugou katsuki. second, i like dekubaku but i'm probably more into todobaku. that's all, feel free to trash me. jk._


End file.
